


Daggers and Charms

by GNoSane



Category: Mamamoo, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Bad Spelling & Grammar, Blood and Injury, Cussing, F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Magic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 18:35:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28835694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GNoSane/pseuds/GNoSane
Summary: Wheetae adventure in a world with magic and creatures
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Kim Taehyung | V
Comments: 11
Kudos: 11





	Daggers and Charms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Introduction to Taehyung and the mysterious woman.

Taehyung's eyes slowly open to the sun shining in his eyes. He stretches his arms and legs from where he sits on the side of a busy cobbled road. As he yawns, his brown eyes scan his surroundings from under his beat-up cloak hood. People pay him no attention as they walk by the road, too busy with their own lives. He watches in amusement as an officer walks up to a wall and pastes another bounty poster. 

It’s his, of course.

Taehyung watches in pride as a small crowd, and a few fangirls, gather around his new poster to see how much his bounty prize has risen, and how well they painted his face. They knew him as ‘The King of the Thieves’, or ‘V’. 

He knew he had to keep it low today, for he made a daring steal from the governor’s house the night before. Police and guards were searching for him everywhere around the capital. It would take a couple of weeks or so for the commotion to calm down until he could start to steal again.

For now, he leans against the crate next to him and lazily spins a gold coin between his fingers. 6 hours ago, his arm was nearly cut off, after a slash from the governor’s security. If he was a normal person, his arm probably would’ve been bleeding out until now. He glances at his arm. There wasn’t even a single scar or scratch. Perfectly healed, as usual. He hums an old tune and reminisces about a brighter time in his life.

**_Flashback_ **

**_“Taehyung! C’mon! Up here, slowpoke!”_ **

**_Taehyung looks up towards the voice, his eyes blinded by the light that pierced through the trees. He laughed uncontrollably as he ran towards the voice, the sounds of laughter ringing in his ears._ **

**_“Taehyung!”_ **

**_End of flashback_ **

He snaps out of his thoughts when a little boy walks up and stands in front of him.

Taehyung glances at the boy from under his hood. 

_'What does this kid want?'_

He pulls his hood over his eyes and curls away, hoping that the kid would see him as an old beggar and lose interest.

But then the boy grasps his hand and pulls on it.

Taehyung’s eyes widen. 

_'What the hell?'_

Taehyung glares at the kid. The boy looked young, around 7 to 8 years old. He is adorned with black shoes that shine, black shorts that connect to black suspenders, which loops around the shoulders of a clean white dress shirt. His hair was jet black, and the boy’s face is expressionless except for the slight frown on his eyebrows.

The kid yanks his hand and pulls Taehyung up. Taehyung's hood falls as he stumbles to his feet, but before he could yell at the kid, the kid is urging him to go somewhere by pulling his hand.

"Boy! What do you want? Let go!" Taehyung hisses.

Taehyung tries to pry the kid off of him and return to his spot in the shadowed alley, but the kid persistently grabs hold of Taehyung's sleeves and cloak without saying a word.

Taehyung raises his voice, attempting to get the kid to let him go. The boy, as stubborn as he is, doesn't budge.

Taehyung sighs exasperatedly and lets himself be dragged by the kid. He puts his hood back on his head and hides his face. He could easily just kil-...knock the boy out, but the last thing he needs is to be recognized and chased down by an angry mob of people enticed by the price on his head.

Eventually, they reach an old shed deep in the shadows of the city. Taehyung rarely visits this part of the capital because it is dark, cold, and old. The house that stands in front of them had all three qualities. 

There is barely any paint left on the house, and the structure seems as though it is about to collapse. There are gaping holes in some parts of the walls, where the wood panels are either broken or rotten. Taehyung grimaces. It looks as though a ghost haunts the house.

The boy continues to pull Taehyung into the house, which Taehyung discovers is old and abandoned.

The inside of the house is in just as bad condition as the outside. The roof is gone and what little furniture there is is mostly destroyed and reduced to pitiful chunks scattered around.

The boy leads him into a room and finally lets go of his hand. Taehyung huffs and inspects the room. The room, like the rest of the house, is creaky and dusty, empty and made up of wooden boards for walls and floor. His bored eyes widen in shock when he sees a person lying unconscious in the middle of the room.

He rushes over, examining them. It's a young woman, and she seems to be alive but down with a bad fever. Her pale skin is waxy and her breaths are slow and shallow. Her hair is long, dark, and messy, and bunched under her neck. Her clothes are made up of layers of thin, flowy fabric that resembles a dark color spring dress. He guessed that she was around the same age as him. He tilts his head. Or younger?

He takes off his hood to closely inspect her state and notices a tear on the abdomen area of the dress, which reveals a deep flesh wound underneath. It was probably also the cause of the fever. There is blood soaked through the clothes on her torso and some of it pooling on the wooden floor under her. 

Taehyung glances at his surroundings. This woman was bleeding with a critical wound, but there were no signs of blood anywhere else. Taehyung’s brows knit together as questions start to formulate in his head. How did this woman get here? Why was she injured? Should he save her?

Normally, a wound like this would require immediate medical attention from a doctor. But with Taehyung’s powers, he could easily heal her wound completely within a couple hours or so. If he didn’t heal her, she would probably die the next day.

He glances at the kid. Did the kid know that he had healing powers? Is that why he was brought here?. The boy who brought him here shows no emotion on his face. Taehyung sighs. He doesn't want to use his healing power, but he doesn't want to abandon a dying person either. He looks at the kid. The kid stares back at him blankly.

Fuck it. He was a bad person, but he didn’t want to become that bad of a person.

Shaking his head, Taehyung lifts his hand up and hovers it over the woman's abdomen.

**_Flashback_ **

**_“Ow oww...Taehyung, look what you did! I’m bleeding, you idiot!”_ **

**_“Shh, shh, it’s okay, look! I’m healing you! It’s going to be fine!"_ **

**_“Pft. Wait till your dad hears about this.”_ **

**_“Don't you dare.”_ **

**_End Flashback_ **

He gently places his hand over the wound and puts slight pressure on it. The woman winces slightly. Taehyung grimaces as he feels the bloody cloth stick to his hand, the red warm blood covering his palm. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. The smell of blood fills his nostrils. It’s been years since he's used his power for someone else.

He tries to focus on the wound, lessening his concentration on other things. He focuses on his breathing, his hand, the blood, and the woman.

Beads of sweat start to form on his forehead as he sits there in concentration. A weird feeling spreads across his hand, and he knows that his power is working. A light blue light shines from in between his hand and the woman's wound. After a few hours of pure focus, he slowly opens his eyes, mentally drained and slightly out of breath. The woman was still unconscious, but her wound had disappeared, leaving only the blood behind.

He looks over to the kid and sees that he is gone. He looks around, finding that he's alone with the woman.

Why would someone bring him to a half-dead person in an abandoned house and then just leave?

He hears a quiet groan from the woman and turns his head to her in surprise. Although her wound is healed, her fever was still up. He had expected her to be unconscious for another hour, minimum.

He gets off the floor and tries to think of how he can help her the most without exposing his power again.

Her eyes flutter open weakly and her unfocused eyes glance to him and linger on him before her eyes close again. He holds his breath. He doesn't know whether he should run or stay. Logically, he should be running out of the house as soon as he healed her, a complete stranger. Following his instincts, he hides his face under his hood and spins around to leave. 

Taehyung freezes. But what if the people who hurt her come back for her? The way she lies there, vulnerable, halts him from leaving her alone. He stands there dumbly, conflicted until the woman mumbles something.

"I-if you're here to kill me, just go ahead and do it. I won't stop you." Her raspy voice was barely above a whisper, but the silence in the room made her words crystal clear.

He looks at her in surprise. She had her eyes closed, lying still, accepting of any form of death. She looks so fragile like that, so sick.

He is also slightly offended. He just saved her life, and she assumes that he's going to kill her? He scoffs internally. He spent way too much energy and time to heal her to let her die so soon. In a weird sense of rebelliousness, he spins around to face her again.

"Heh, thanks for the confidence. But I doubt you're in any position to be giving me life or death advice." He walks over to her and sits down on the floor by her head.

That's when her eyes open again in confusion. 

"What do you want from me? Who sent you?" She squints at him warily.

Taehyung's eyebrow twitches. What was up with her? Does she also have a bounty on her head? Taehyung frowns. He knows almost all the criminal bounties, but her face is one he doesn't recognize.

"What do you mean?” He asks.

She slowly turns her head to look at him square in the face. Her hazy eyes inspected his face, searching if he was lying or not.

After a moment, she sighs and turns her head away from him again.

"Whatever, go away." She croaks.

Taehyung scoffs. Who did she think she was to boss him around? Who did she think he was? A thug that would run off if given a chance?

Well, he wasn’t. At least not this time. Obviously.

"I'm not going anywhere. Tell your name...and tell me who you're supposed to be killed by."

He hears her give an exasperated sigh.

"I'm not going to answer you, so leave."

Taehyung rolls his eyes.

"So much for healing your wound." He grumbles.

The woman turns her head back to him. 

"My what?"

He points his chin to her stomach area.

"Your injury. Are you a criminal? I could probably report this to the police."

The woman’s eyes widen for a moment, but then she shakes her head.

"I didn't do anything wrong." She insists.

Taehyung shrugs, seemingly unconvinced. He knows that she's not on the criminal list, but he knows that an angry person can give off a lot of information about themselves.

"Sure, u didn't do anything wrong, miss-runaway-criminal." He punctuates the last word, seeing if it causes a reaction.

She glares at him. Her eyes are clearer and stronger now, he notices. Weirdly, he feels slightly relieved by that.

"If you don't shut up and get out, I'm going to hurt you." She warns.

Taehyung laughs out loud.

What was this woman saying? She barely survived her wound thanks to him, and she was still weak, recovering from blood loss and fever.

"You, hurt me?" He points to her, and then to himself. 

She nods, confident.

He then proceeds to make an overdramatically scared face and flail his arms around.

"Oh, I'm so scwared that the sick girl down with a fwever is going to hwurt me."

He knows that he is being unreasonably childish. He doesn't know why he's acting like this, but he feels a weird sense of victory when the woman looks away and mumbles under her breath, annoyed.

Taehyung flutters his eyelids dramatically and leans over to the woman, cupping his ear to her face.

"I'm sowwy, I didn't hear what you swaid because yowu are so tiny and-"

He freezes when he feels a soft pat on his chest.

When he looks down, he sees that the woman had reached her hand onto his chest and stuck a yellow paper onto him.

The paper has complicated red lines drawn onto it, looking like a language he can't recognize. Taehyung frowns at it. When he looks back up at the woman, she has a smug grin across her face, playfulness in her eyes.

"Um, wha-"

"Iacio."

As soon as that word leaves her mouth, Taehyung is flung backward and he hits the wall.

The wind is knocked out of him and he falls to the ground coughing. If he was weaker, that hit would have made him unconscious.

‘What the hell?’

Groaning in pain, he rolls on the ground, catching his breath. He moved his hand to his chest to find the yellow paper, but it had seemingly disappeared. He turns his head to the woman. Her body is turned away, but the shake of the shoulders show that she is laughing.

"Wha-what..."

"Serves you right." She snickered. "I told you to shut up."

Taehyung racks his brain for answers. What was this woman? Where did she come from? He remembers the paper. What was that thing anyway?

He doesn't hesitate to ask her though.

"What are you?"

Still laying on her side away from him, she crosses her arms.

"A human." She says smartly.

Taehyung huffs. He jumps onto his feet and stomps until he's standing behind her turned back.

"Who are you? What was that paper?" He asks sternly.

She sits up, crisscrossing her legs, and spins around to face him. Then in the same manner that he spoke to her, she poses an overdramatically surprised face.

"Ouh, sowwy. I dwidn't hwear your qwuestion because yowur sho stupid and annoywing."

Taehyung almost laughs. He had to admit, that was a witty comeback to give him a taste of his own medicine.

He gazes down at her, thinking about how he should respond to wipe the proud little smirk on her face. That's when he notices the hair stuck to the sweat on her forehead and the way she's gripping her shivering arms. He immediately pangs of guilt. She still hasn't recovered from her fever, and she must be cold from the loss of blood. He was annoying and bothering someone who should have still been sleeping and resting for another hour.

God, he’s a terrible person.

He takes off his cloak and tosses it onto her head. He then sits criss-cross in front of her, the same way she was sitting, and outstretches his hand.

"What the fu-"

"Let's start over. I'm Taehyung. Yes, the Kim Taehyung. Don't swoon now."

But differently from his expectations, the woman doesn't swoon. In fact, she looks confused and wary of his sudden change in attitude.

"Are..aren't you going to say something?" He asks. His hand hovers pitifully in between the two.

"I don't know what you want me to say.”

Taehyung sputters and pulls his hand back to pat his chest. "Don't..don't you know me? You know, the 'King of Thieves', 'V'?" He gives her an expectant look, hoping that at least those names rang a bell.

The woman sniffs awkwardly and scratches the back of her hand.

"Am I...supposed to know?"

Taehyung is baffled. He even revealed his bounty name, and she doesn't know him. He was the most infamous thief in the city, and he thought that there wasn't a person who didn't know him. He sighs and starts to explain.

"I'm the most successful thief of the capital. My bounty keeps rising, but they never caught me. You can see my wanted posters all over the capital, and everyone is charmed by my good-looking face."

Taehyung dramatically flips his hair away from his face and shoots a cheesy grin at the woman in front of him. She smirks in amusement.

Taehyung coughs in embarrassment and changes the topic. "So enough about me, what about you, miss? Let's start off with your name."

Taehyung waits patiently as the woman looks down and chews on her lip, thinking about whether she should tell him her name or not. Finally, she exhales a deep breath and looks up.

"My name is-"

Just then, the boy who dragged Taehyung here barges into the room, out of breath. Both Taehyung and the woman whip their heads towards the doorway where the boy is standing.

The woman perks up. "Kkomo!"

Taehyung points at the boy. "The brat!"

The boy runs to the woman and hides in her arms.

Before Taehyung could process the relationship between the two, he hears the familiar clangs of metal approaching the room.

Shit. It's soldiers. A civilian probably noticed him when he had his hood down and reported it to the officials. He finds it a bit weird that it took them 3 hours to follow him, but Taehyung panics nonetheless. They’ve never sent a whole troop of soldiers after him. 

Taehyung looks around frantically. He doesn't have a weapon, there's no place to run, and no place to hide. There's only him, a sick woman, and a mute kid. He clenches his fists and raises them. 

He's going to have to fight his way out of this. He closes his eyes as he listens to the approaching sounds of soldiers. This was the end. The reign of 'V' was over. He would get arrested, and if he was lucky, he would rot away the rest of his life in prison. Just as he was about to let out his final battle cry, a hand grabs him and yanks him backward. He stumbles back and falls next to the woman who had pulled him. 

She has one hand holding Taehyung's hand, and the kid is sitting in her lap, holding onto Taehyung's cloak that he had draped around her. Her other hand is on the floor, on top of a green piece of paper, similar to the yellow paper she put on Taehyung before. Her eyes are closed in concentration and her forehead glistens with sweat.

He has so many questions racing through his mind but he keeps quiet and focuses on her face instead. He studies her face, how her eyebrows are knit in concentration, her eyelashes tremble as she keeps her eyes closed, her small nose, the faint freckles on her cheeks, and her lips. The approaching clangs of the metal get so deafening that Taehyung shuts his eyes and braces for the attack.

"Lanuae magicae"

Suddenly, the metal clanging sounds disappear. Instead, the sound is replaced by pleasant chirping and a distant moo. Taehyung slowly opens his eyes. The three of them are on top of a haystack, in a seemingly empty barn house.

Taehyung whips his head around."Wha-where are we? Where-what about the soldiers? The house?"

The woman lets out a sigh. "We're somewhere safer."

Taehyung looks at the woman. She has a tired smile on, her eyes on the verge of closing.

"Meow."

Taehyung’s eyes whip to the kid who is still sitting in the woman's lap.

"Did that brat just meow?"

The woman giggles and pats the kid's head.

"This is Kkomo. My cat."

There's a moment of silence as Taehyung looks at the two incredulously. The woman was definitely sick. In the head.

"Sorry, your what?"

The woman turns the kids and shows the kid's back to Taehyung. There is an orange paper placed between the kid’s shoulder blades. She makes a show of taking the paper off of the boy.

Then, to Taehyung's shock, in a puff of smoke, the kid disappeared. In his place, there was an orange and white cat. The cat glares at Taehyung once, then wiggles out of the woman's embrace and scampers off.

The woman laughs at Taehyung's facial expression. Her continued laughing slowly makes him laugh, even though he's still confused about everything. He notices that she has a deep dimple on her cheek when she laughs. It's cute.

After her fit of giggles, she calms down and wipes a tear from the corner of her eye. 

"Hi, Taehyung."

She outstretches her hand to him with a bright smile.

"My name, is Wheein."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll explain more about Taehyung and Wheein in future chapters.

**Author's Note:**

> Wheein was referred to as the "woman" in this chapter because Taehyung didn't know her name yet. I'll explain more about Wheein and Taehyung in future chapters.


End file.
